


Daniel Sousa, (attachments included).

by Bacner



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Marvel Movies), MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, endgame spoilers, time travel isn't neat, tying-up some loose ends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: Team Time Bus welcomes Daniel Sousa to the team, but the man isn't alone as he might look like.
Relationships: Daniel Sousa & Dottie Underwood, Daniel Sousa/Peggy Carter (mentioned), Howard Stark/Maria Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Marvel owns everyone.

…When he got inside the Time Bus for real, Daniel Sousa was certainly suitably impressed, as he looked around at its’ crew and equipment. “So, this is how the future technology really looks,” he said to no one in particular. “I think that not even Howard Stark could imagine anything like that… at least, not when he’s sober, sane, and rational…”

“I’m glad to hear this,” Mack nodded solemnly back. “We don’t know Howard Stark very well; his son Tony was another matter, but let’s not talk about him for now; welcome aboard!”

“Thank you,” Daniel nodded back to everyone. “It’s a real pleasure and honor to be here – I must admit I didn’t expect my life to take such an exciting turn: lately, it was actually anything but-“

“Don’t mention it,” Melinda May suddenly spoke up, startling everyone else – lately, the already taciturn Chinese agent had become even more so, and that was not a good thing. “It’s a good thing for us to have someone like you aboard, especially since we haven’t met too many new faces lately.”

There was a pause as everyone eyed the LMD Coulson, (the new, non-evil one), as it just stood there, because it needed to be repaired, among other things. 

“Right, and I’m certain that there’s a story behind him too,” Sousa muttered, as he eyed the latter, somewhat suspiciously, since the old SSR never had anything like the LMDs – those came later in S.H.I.E.L.D.’s history, quite a bit later… 

“Anyways, uh, welcome aboard again,” Mack muttered, a trifle awkwardly, aware that this was a biggest change in S.H.I.E.L.D.’s fortunes up to day, ever since the mess with Enoch and his kin began, anyhow. “If you have any questions-?”

“Ah, Daniel, are those your new friends from the future?” asked someone else, as they appeared on the scene. ‘They’ were clearly female, tall, slim, dressed in a pantsuit, (a rarity for the late 1940s, even in the U.S.), complete with a gangster-style hat that hid some bright yellow curls, (clearly a dye job). “Hello, everyone! I’m Dot!”

“Yes you are,” Daniel pinched his nose in a style that even looked familiar. “Everyone, this is Dot, or Dorothy Underwood. Her relationship with me and the SSR – I mean, S.H.I.E.L.D. – is complicated.”

“Ah, Daniel, you say the sweetest things,” the newcomer fluttered her eyelashes in an exaggerated manner as she sidled over to him and hugged Daniel across the shoulders. “So, where are we going to fight the alien Nazi robots from the future next?”

“Daniel,” Mack exhaled, as he tried to go for ‘the stern director of S.H.I.E.L.D.’ here, but did not quite manage it. “Can you please elaborate? Is she your girlfriend-? I mean-“

“Oh no, no, no, no,” Dot/Dorothy shook her head in a manner that looked almost familiar. “That’s more of Piggy’s – I mean, Peggy’s – thing.”

“Whose?” Mack blinked. “Are you talking about agent Carter here?”

“Oh, you know of her?” a slash of hostility appeared in Dot’s faux-placid attitude. “Of course you do-“

“But not enough,” Daisy said suddenly. “Nice to meet you, Dorothy. I’m Daisy!”

Dot/Dorothy looked over the InHuman agent in an odd, but almost familiar, manner. “You’re curious,” she finally spoke in a carefully controlled voice. “I think that we’ll be friends!”

“I think so too,” Daisy spoke in a more open, friendlier tone than she had ever used lately. “So, what about agent Carter?”

“Oh, it’s a sad, sad story,” the other woman replied brightly. “See, Peg was in love with captain Rogers before she had met Daniel here, and fell in love with him. Then Daniel moved to SSR’s L.A. office and Peg followed… where she met a nice doctor, who’s an African, like you,” she told Mack, half-turning to meet him. Mack, who had been called many things that were worse than ‘an African’ ever since he arrived in the post-WWII USA, kept silent. 

“Personally, I don’t see a problem with that – we’re all the same color under the skin,” Dot continued, “but the doctor had a girlfriend, whose name was Marnie, who was from Japan…and then she met some captain Rogers look-a-like and decided to like him better than the doctor. The doctor was upset, Peggy decided to console him, and poor Daniel is left the odd one out!”

“And you? Do you care about him or just don’t want to be alone?” Melinda asked quietly, even as she looked the other woman straight in the eye. “Because I once been in a not exactly loving marriage relationship, and someone died, and I wished that it was me quite a few times between then and now.”

“…You’re interesting,” Dot said after a long, insightful pause. “Are you also one of us? From the Leviathan?”

“No,” Melinda shook her head. “I’m just – a flawed person by my own making. I’m not unique either,” she added, as an afterthought. “Also – nice hair dye job.”

“Thank you,” Dot smiled, looking thoughtful. “Your own make-up looks good too. Want show me and Daniel around?”

“Sure, though that is more of Mack’s job – he’s the leader,” Melinda broke into her own smile, (which looked awkward and underused a lot, but also authentic). 

“Maybe, but he’s going to be busy – I was followed,” Dot muttered with an almost mischievous look on her face. 

“By whom?” both Mack and Sousa asked at the same time. Before awkwardness could settle in, however, Dot reached out and opened the door, (the same one through which she had appeared on the scene, actually). Immediately, a rather nicely dressed couple fell in, (in a rather FitzSimmons style, too). 

Daniel just face-palmed. “Howard,” he said, “and – Maria?” he added in a less confident tone. 

“Yes,” the Martha in question nodded. “We see you being followed by Dot here, and decided to shadow her… that’s what it is called, right?”

Dot made a sound that sounded suspiciously like a snort, and it was Mack’s turn to facepalm, it looked like. “Right,” he muttered through his hand. “Someone, give Daniel and his companion a tour of the Time Bus – I need to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Stark here.”

And, surprisingly, no one had argued with his decision either.

_TBC_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melinda May makes her move, while Mack gets to know Tony's parents slightly better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Marvel owns everyone.

…Melinda had to admit, that if anyone had told her that she would be among those S.H.I.E.L.D. agents that would get to time travel in the past, she would not have believed it. Before Bahrain, Melinda was just too well-behaved, (in regards to Fury and Hill at least), and afterwards… after Bahrain Melinda didn’t give a damn about time travel; not until she was persuaded by Fury to join the ‘original’ team Bus, back when Coulson was alive, (among other people), and…

“It hurts, doesn’t it?” Dot said helpfully, as she and Sousa flanked Melinda on her sides, (Daisy was covering the rear). “The past mistakes, the past memories, just the past, period.”

“Don’t tempt me,” Melinda said sharply, sounding much more like her usual self, now. “I’m already doing it, now.”

“Doing what?” Daisy blinked, as the other stared at Melinda in authentic surprise, for even Daisy had to admit that this sort of behavior was atypical for Melinda May those days.

“I’m beginning to change the timeline!” Melinda snapped. “If captain Rogers can do that, then I can as well!”

There was another pause.

“Wait. You think that this Marnie woman has met the real captain Rogers? Captain America has somehow gone into the past-“ Daisy began, but Melinda interrupted her:

“Yes,” she told the younger woman in the same curt voice. “I do.”

“How?” Daisy stood her ground, and, surprisingly, Melinda gave-in first.

“I knew – know – knew that woman, Marnie,” she told, sounding more like her new, mentally tired, self. “She was in S.H.I.E.L.D.’s Index, she was a gifted – not an InHuman,” she looked Daisy right in the eye. “Apparently, she was Japan’s attempt to recreate captain America’s serum back in WWII.”

There was a pause. “Interesting,” Sousa spoke in his own version of the professional voice. “You folks from the future might’ve forgotten, but those bloody Japs-“

“She turned on her handlers and helped captain America battle Hydra and the Axis forces instead,” Melinda said flatly. “She was put into one of our camps as WWII was ending, and captain Rogers went to Europe to what we know now was Hydra’s, and the Red Skull’s, last attempt to turn the tide, using- an alien artifact. Captain America won, obviously, but as he was returning to USA, his plane was lost…and Marnie, also known as the Rumor, stayed in the camp until she was released with the rest of the Japanese, and Japanese-American people.” She exhaled and finished. “Since this is obviously not the case now and here, I feel that it’s safe to say that Captain Rogers is back in the U.S. in ‘his’ time period…only things have went wrong or right between him and everyone else, including Peggy Carter.”

“Impressive,” Dot said quietly, sounding more like a regular human being, for once. “And how does your grandma fit into this?”

“No more so than I do myself,” Melinda muttered, sounding pretty quiet herself. “It’s just- I just- I just need her advice, you know? She- she always knew the right thing to say, to do, when I was little.”

“You’re not so young yourself,” Dot said, with a strange, almost mischievous, look on her face, “you know? Unless you’re not talking about your height-“

“Do you want to go there, really?” Melinda said flatly. “You’re not that bigger than me, and besides, I got freckles there!”

There was a pause as Sousa looked authentically uncomfortable, and Daisy broke it with a giggle. “Welcome aboard, both of you,” she told them softly. “You’re good for Melinda at least, and she wants your support – this is her first crazy adventure that she had ever-“

“Ooh, sounds like the Starks,” Dot told Sousa with a strange grin. “What do you say, Daniel? Want to-“

“Fine,” it was Sousa’s turn to facepalm. “Melinda, lead on. Where are we going?”

“We’re already here,” Melinda said cheerfully. “This is the cockpit of the Time Bus. Are you ready to see it fly?”

This time, both Sousa and Dot were enthusiastic.

/ / /

_Meanwhile…_

“So, you people have built it yourselves? With nary a help from my son?” Howard Stark was walking through the Time Bus, looking very much like the stereotypical American tourist, the annoying version. Some things, apparently, were very much a Stark family thing, (though speaking of Starks? Martha, at least, looked apologetic about her husband’s behavior). 

“No,” Mack said curtly, aware that right now it was only him, Yo-Yo, and Enoch with the Starks – Melinda and Daisy were still with Sousa and the man’s companion, and the FitzSimmons… actually… 

“Deke,” he called out to the junior, (aside from Enoch), agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. “Where are the FitzSimmons?”

“They, um, gotten distracted,” Deke said vaguely in a manner that by now everyone on the Time Bus knew that his grandparents were busy having some sort of sex with each other. “But don’t worry, they will soon be back to help with the tour and to talk to Mr. Stark-“

“Please, call me Howard,” the man in question said brightly. “Mr. Stark is my father-“

“Okay, Howard,” Mack spoke almost despite his intentions. “So, uh, why are you here? Judging by your clothing, the two of you-“

“Don’t,” the man abruptly turned completely serious, “don’t go there. Yes, I am a famous inventor, philanthropist, and what else have you, but I am not just that! Yes, the money is nice, but it isn’t all there is to life, you know? I am an inventor, a creator, and I need inspiration!”

“Your wife is right here,” Deke said wryly.

“…And she’s the most wonderful woman that I’ve ever met, and the only woman I have eyes for,” Howard didn’t miss a beat nor blink an eye, “but the truth is that I’m talking a somewhat different type of inspiration? I actually enjoy helping S.S.R., or S.H.I.E.L.D., or whatever it is called, come up with new inventions, gadgets, and thingamajigs, but lately it has fallen apart, you know?”

“The team is gone and what is left isn’t what you’ve expected?” Deke asked in reply.

“Yes!” Howard said enthusiastically, before catching himself, and not just because there were not any good news, actually. “Wait. How do you know that?”

“Eh, Daisy said something similar once or twice,” Deke muttered to no one in particular. “I like her, but I’m certain that she doesn’t like me back.”

“Don’t worry, give her time, you might be pleasantly surprised,” Howard spoke with a sincerity that surprised everyone present, including himself – and then the Time Bus began to move.

“I’m not so sure about that,” Enoch spoke up for the first time since ‘team Sousa’ came on board. “Agent May has finally decided that she is feeling rebellious enough to, well, rebel against this entire plot and do something different, of her own will and volition.”

“Awesome!” Howard turned back to his wife. “This is much better than listen to Obadiah drone!”

Everyone just stared at him.

_TBC_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marnie/the Rumor is a canon character in the Marvel comics, and her canon history can be found there as well; Melinda just re-iterates the MCU's variation of it. Also, Tony is a lot like his dad, though the team Time Bus doesn't know that yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melinda meets her grandma, Dot meets her superiors in the Leviathan, and the Starks learn about their son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Marvel still owns everyone.

The Time Bus stopped travelling through space and time, supposedly. In fact, it stopped so ab-ruptly, that it could almost be called a crash landing, if a time machine could crash land.

“Mel?” Daisy muttered, as she landed face first on something hard, hard enough for Daisy to taste her own blood, “I must say – your piloting skills have deteriorated some over the time.”

“Shut up!” Melinda snapped back, sounding rather like a woman that was younger than she was. “We’ll see how much you remain the same after you go through everything-“

“I did!” Daisy snapped. “Right alongside you, and vice versa! Have you forgot?” She got up, shaking with anger, looked around, and blinked: “And where are we? This does not look like the U.S.-“

“No, it’s China,” Melinda exhaled, as she took a deep breath, looked around the rather wild-looking surroundings of the Time Bus, and called out to no one in particular, in Chinese: “Nana Ju Lee May! It’s Melinda Quilian May! Your granddaughter! Please, if you are around, come out! I want to talk to you and to seek out your wisdom!”

There was a pause, and then a woman emerged from the bamboo copse that was currently surrounding the Time Bus. Her facial features and body posture were very much like Melinda’s, yet there were some obvious traits that belied her not-quite-human origins – pointed ears, clawed fingers and toes, and bird-like wings on her back were the most obvious ones. 

“Hello, child,” the woman said softly. “Nice to meet you, even if we’re not supposed to have met yet. Tell me, who you are?”

“Nana, I’m Melinda Quilian May, and I’m-“

“-trying to rebel, even though you have no idea of where to go,” the older woman finished gently. “Well, start at the beginning, and then we’ll talk.” She looked askance at Melinda’s immediate companions and muttered something else in Chinese, something that no one else caught or understood. 

Melinda took a deep breath and began to talk.

/ / /

_Meanwhile..._

“And so, this goes here and that goes there, and, director Mackenzie, I fear that captain Rogers has gotten his hands on the Infinity Time Stone and is about to blow both us and my people clear out of the water,” Enoch spoke in his trademark monotone, given the illusion of him being a rather dim bulb, until he would surprise you by being not.

“…The Infinity Time Stone?” Mack frowned. 

“Yes, the Infinity Time Stone,” Enoch exhaled. “You know of the Infinity Stones, correct?”

Mack kept quiet.

“I was afraid of that,” for once in their encounter with the semi-rogue Chronocon, Enoch was expressing an emotion, and it was that of sadness. “Captain Rogers has acted in a manner most atypical for him, and now I don’t know as to what his actions will do to our timeline, our mission-“

“We’re not going to abandon it,” Mack shook his head. 

“Of course not,” Enoch nodded, “what is it that agent Rodriguez tells you?” He switched into Spanish, and though it was notably accented, it still caused Mack to turn a very unusual color.

“Enoch, please keep my comments to me,” Yo-Yo called out, as she assisted Mack, Enoch and Leo in checking over the damage that Melinda’s crazy ride through space and time had wrought over the Time Bus. “You’re embarrassing us in front of our guests-“

“No you don’t,” Martha shook her head. “Me and Howard have used similar language to each other as well, you know?”

There was a pause as the others just looked at them. “Really?” Leo Fitz blinked. “Mr. Stark – I mean, Tony Stark – I mean, your son, never really talked about you too much, and what he said was kind of different from you’re telling us.”

“…We’re going to have a son?” Howard and Martha blinked. “Really? Is he a good boy?”

“He’s an Avenger and one of the best ones!” Mack said cheerfully. “Alongside captain Rogers and Clint and Natasha and the others! He’s the Iron Man!”

“Really? You mean literally?”

“No, not literally,” Mack twitched – they never got too deep into the mess with Ultron and Sokovia, but enough rumors had come through their grapevines for everyone, including Coulson – the old Coulson – to be uneasy. That had been bad, in fact so bad, that Fury and Hill had to take charger personally, for the first and the last time since the old S.H.I.E.L.D. had fallen. “But he has built an iron suit – in fact, he had built several – that can fly, among other things-“

“Really!” Howard’s eyes were sparkling. “And does he have any siblings-?”

“None that we’ve heard of,” Mack shook his head. “Don’t know why, myself-“

“That makes two of us,” Martha Stark said thoughtfully. “Howard-“

“Martha, I hear you,” Howard Stark replied brightly, before nodding to the FitzSimmons. “I’m sorry, but Martha and I need to take over your spot,” and the two of them were gone, leaving Leo and Jemma open-mouthed. 

“We don’t really sound like that, do we?” Leo asked Mack in an almost plaintive tone of voice.

“No, gramps, you kind of do,” Deke replied instead. 

Leo wanted to kill him.

/ / /

_Meanwhile…_

Dot Underwood was feeling kind of bored – her new friends… well, one of them, anyways… was busy talking to a very interesting entity slash woman, but in Chinese, and though the Soviets and the Chinese were allies, the Chinese was one of the languages that Dot hadn’t mastered, so…

“Comrade, a moment of your time, please?” spoke someone, but in such a voice that Dot immediately shifted her position, snapping to semi-attention as she turned to face the speaker: a squat, yet powerful man, somewhat balding, with an almost bulldog-like face. Dot knew that face.

“Yevno Fishevich? Comrade, is that you?” she blinked, as she whispered in Russian.

“No, I am not him, he is not me,” her new interlocutor shook his/their head, as he briefly became something else, perhaps a giant dragon that stretched from earth to the sky and had way too many eyes, and perhaps not. “The Leviathan wants to speak to you, comrade-“

Dot blanched, even moreso than when she had met Madame Masque, aka Agnes Cully, for the first time. “Comrade! Sir!”

“The Leviathan wants to tell you that you’re doing well,” her interlocutor continued, causing Dot to blink in conclusion. 

“He does? I am?” she whispered. 

“Yes,” Yevno/not Yevno continued, briefly revealing a mouthful of inhumanly sharp teeth. “Comrade, you’re doing good, you’ve made the right choices in the company that you keep-“

“I am with S.H.I.E.L.D., this is what the S.S.R. is calling itself-“

“And as long as you’re not with Hydra, that wretched parasite, you’ll be doing good – better than your former handler,” Yevno/not Yevno smiled again. “The Leviathan’s reach is long, the Leviathan’s grasp is strong, and soon Ivchenko will learn the price of his folly, both he and his new allies, if not in this world, then in the next! Keep up the good work, comrade, and don’t let us down!” And with those words Dot’s interlocutor was gone without a trace.

Dot looked around, and met the gaze of Daisy Johnson directly. “I can explain everything-?” Dot said brightly.

“It’s at times like these that I miss Ward,” Daisy sighed. "He actually knew some things beforehand!"

_TBC_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yevno Fishevich, in real life, was a double agent - a revolutionary anarchist, and a secret agent of the czarist government. Not a good man all around. Also, we never saw too much of the Leviathan back in the MCU, so my take is personal, not apocryphal, here.


	4. Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion to the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see the previous chapters.

“So, what do we do now?” Deke asked, as they were putting the final changes on the Time Bus’s repairs. “Call Melinda, Daisy, and the others, or what?”

“Of course we do!” the gaze on Mack’s face was just as telling as his words were. “No matter what happens, they’re still our friends!” He paused and added, with somewhat less enthusiasm: “Or at least the Starks’ friends. Lord, how do we fix this mess?”

“I don’t think that you should worry about fixing this mess,” commented someone else, startling all of the others, (including Enoch). Since it was Nick Fury, this was understandable, and for all sorts of reasons too. “I think that you should worry about the Chronocom mess instead, and, oh, hello to you too, Mr. Enoch.”

“Oh Lord, you know my name,” Enoch twitched.

“No, I’m not him, I’m Fury,” Nick Fury twitched back. “Really, I am.”

“And we believe you, truly,” Mack spoke up suddenly. “You may not be the God, but you’re the God of S.H.I.E.L.D.-“

“And you’re its’ new director, and so far you’re doing a better job than poor old Phil did,” Nick shook his head. “I admit – back then, after the failed Chitauri invasion, we and Maria Hill thought that resurrecting Phil with the GH formula was a good idea, a right idea, but – it didn’t work as we’d expected, and the end result…well, you remember the end result. First – Hive, and then Radcliffe and the Framework, among other things. Ah well, that is done and gone, and you’re in charge of S.H.I.E.L.D. now,” he looked at Mack. 

“Yes, well, now what?” Mack looked askance – he and Fury never got along, after Mack had defeated the other man in the S.H.I.E.L.D.’s one and only beard and moustache contest. “How did you get here anyhow-?”

“You’re not the only one with a time machine,” Fury replied, not unreasonably.

“Any chance you can give us some spare parts?” Deke piped up.

“Sorry, but they’re not compatible-“

“Are you sure?” Fitz, for once, agreed with his future grandson. 

“Yes,” Nick Fury did not back down. “People, don’t despair, captain Rogers’ meddling won’t be affecting your mission too much, I swear.”

“And the Starks?” the FitzSimmons piped-up.

“When the time comes, I’ll let you know,” Nick smiled enigmatically, (as he was known to do), and left.

“…Does he often do that?” Deke asked the more senior agents present.

“Yes,” Mack muttered back. “He does.”

“Now what?”

…But Mack was saved from answering, when Melinda, Daisy, and the other couple arrived on the scene, (instead of the Starks, cough).

“Was that director Fury that we’d passed by, or he passed us by?” Daisy muttered, as the foursome sat down and looked at the (now fixed) mess that Melinda’s wild ride through time and space has wrought. “Whatever, I’m not entirely sure as to who or what he is-“

“Either the God of S.H.I.E.L.D. or the best director that S.H.I.E.L.D. ever had,” Mack replied curtly. “What do you people…” he trailed away as he took stock of his interlocutors. “I mean, what had happened to you?”

“Melinda talked to her grandma; Dot also had a discussion, and we’re all so very sorry that what had happened – happened,” Daisy shook her head. “Can we go back to the U.S. now?”

“Considering that we don’t know as to where and when we are-“

“In China, still in the late 1940s – here we’ve travelled through space rather than time,” Enoch piped up suddenly. “With all the repairs and corrections that we’ve made, we can be back on our course with a minimal time loss!”

“…Sounds like a plan,” Melinda muttered. “Mack, Yo-Yo, everyone else – are we ready, or are we going to dawdle on?”

The agents in question, (alongside Deke and the FitzSimmons, actually), gave Melinda an angry gaze, since it was her doing that they’ve ended-up here; however, what Mack said was, instead:

“Yes, it is time for us to go. We are agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Our job is dangerous, our job is often thankless, our job is often unseen by the others – we are no Avengers – but it still needs to be done. Is everyone else who is here with me?”

The answer was a unanimous yes, and together, the group of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, and their as-sets, left the Time Bus’s engine room to go and pilot it back to the U.S., (and to the next time period). ...Sadly, because they have forgotten about the Starks in one of the closest, their calcula-tions to travel through space and time got thrown off, and the Time Bus got thrown off course again, but that was another story.

End

**Author's Note:**

> And so, the past already begins to change, because Captain America went into the 1940s to meet/re-meet Peggy Carter, but things didn't go according to plan. Marnie is a character from the Marvel comics, and a former ally of the Cap. In other news, Dot recounts what happened in the second season of AC, (in part), and what happened next.


End file.
